


Komahina Do Some Gardening

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boy Love, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Foreplay, Gardening, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Humor, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, NSFW, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Wheelbarrow, komaeda nagito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: Hajime Hinata is planting some new flowers in Jabberwock Park while his boyfriend Nagito Komaeda reluctantly helps.Unfortunately, Komaeda is bored... and can’t stop having lewd thoughts about the various ways he’d like to plant his seed into Hinata...Shameless, humorous smut. 18+ readers only!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267
Collections: komahina





	Komahina Do Some Gardening

“Hey, Nagito... can you pass the shovel?”

“Of course, Hinata-kun~... here you go.”

“Nagito... you _can_ just call me Hajime now, you know that, right?”

There is a slight breeze blowing through Jabberwock Park... but, still, the sun swelters down on Nagito and Hajime, busying themselves by attending to the thirsty flower beds. Of course, Komaeda doesn’t have much of a clue what he’s doing... but, lucky for him, his boyfriend is the Ultimate Ultimate, superiorly talented in every field... _quite literally._

Even so, Komaeda tries his hardest to be useful — as in, he holds the tools while Hinata does all the work.

The one saving grace of this otherwise uneventful day is getting to watch as Hinata trickles in sweat, wearing nothing but a thin shirt, gardening gloves and calf-exposing shorts... those thick, _juicy_ calves...

“Um, Nagito? ... I asked for the fork.”

“Oh! Here you go, my love.”

The taller, lanky male hands the kneeling Hinata the pointed tool... inconspicuously wiping away his sudden drool on his arm.

“Hey, Hajime... how much longer we gonna be out here?” Komaeda can’t help being a little impatient when he’s being forced to watch Hinata perform such mundane chores, unable to claim his full attention for himself...

“I’m almost done. Just gotta finish planting thenew Hibiscus seeds, then I’ll get to hosing down the existing breeds.”

_ I’d like to hose down and breed you, Hajime~... _

Komaeda attempts to shake the lewd thought as he plots a way to speed up the process.

“Okay... why can’t I just hose the other plants now for you? It’s the least a talentless fool such as myself can do for his handsome lover, you know~.”

Even though Hinata’s back is turned, Komaeda can sense him blushing red at the “ _L_ ” word. He always manages to easily fluster him.

“Because... last time you had the hose, you were... _inappropriate_ with it.”

“Oh, _that_ time? Teheheh! Sorry! My luck can be pretty mischievous sometimes...”

As Hinata clenches his teeth from the memory of Komaeda “tripping over” and drenching Hinata’s shirt in freezing cold hosepipe water, the former lucky student giggles, stretching his prosthetic arm behind his head while keeping the other wrapped around the various tools.

“... Your nipples were so _hard_ , Hajime~.”

“Sh-shut up!”

Hinata’s knees sink even lower into the soil... He’s half-wishing the ground would swallow him up in embarrassment. 

_ God damn it, can’t a guy just do some gardening without getting... ~aroused~?! _

He returns his concentration to sowing seeds. There would be plenty of time for other activities later, _in private._

“Aww... I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Please, carry on your handiwork. It’s actually quite educational watching you attend the flower beds like this... I’m learning all kinds of exciting new ways I can plow my seed into you~.”

The fork drops.

“THAT’S IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING!”

Hinata leaps to his feet, turning sharp. His face is huffing with steaming frustration, bright red like a tomato. The sudden development causes Komaeda to drop the tools to the ground.

“Huh? I’m not doing anything, Hajime. Just playing your assistant.”

Hinata grunts, clenching his eyes and teeth closed in a grimace.

“Yeah, you are. Nagito... we can’t. We’re in _public_.”

“Ohhh... so _that’s_ what you’re thinking about, hmm? Having dirty thoughts in public... not cool, Hajime.”

_ The cheek of him... turning me on just to mock me...! _

“Don’t pretend you weren’t doing it on purpose!”

“Hm? Doing what? Handing you tools as requested? My, my, Hajime... does playing with trowels and shears get the blood flowing to your balls _that_ much?”

“Shut up...”

“... Or what?”

“Or... I’ll rake you.”

Komaeda instantly erupts in laughter. Having succeeded in making his partner exceedingly horny, he pulls him in close, his hot breath upon the ahoged male’s perspiring face.

“I think you’ll find that  _I’ll_ be the one raking _your_ rear, Hinata- kun~. ”

The luckster presses himself firmly against Hinata’s growing groin, grinding gently as their lips brush against each other, softly panting from the heat of the sun... and the erotic moment.

_ *Sigh*. There goes my idea of a productive afternoon... _

Despite his best efforts, Hinata can’t deny the reality that his gorgeous boyfriend really does have the green thumbed Ultimate under his... well, his _sexy_ thumb.

With a wry grin, Komaeda begins to grind a little faster, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. He reaches both hands, flesh and robotic, around Hinata to squeeze those peachy cheeks. 

This earns him a squeaky gasp from the brunette.

“Wh-what if... someone sees?”

“Ah... worried about being seen fornicating with trash like me, are you?”

“No, that’s not it! It’s just—!”

Another squeeze... this one causes Hinata’s entire body to tense up in response, halting his sentence in its tracks.

_ Nagito’s face is so close... close enough to kiss... fuck, I just wanna give into him... damn it! _

With that insightful musing, Hinata flutters his eyelids downward, pressing his lips to his significant other. They’re soft, and warm... and _entirely_ delicious.

As the grinding continues, causing both parties to form sizeable tents in their pants, they softly moan through the massaging of one another’s lips, leading into a giddy wrestle of playful tongues, exploring the depths of their tonsils...

“ _Mmmfph~... mmm~..._ ”

As Komaeda purrs, his mouth travels down to Hinata’s exposed neck. His lips hover for a moment before sucking down with such intensity, Hinata squeals like a cute pig.

“ _Aaaeeehh~!! N-Nagito~!_ ”

“You want this too, don’t you...? You’re so hard down there... it would be a shame to waste those muscles — pumping it up to that _incredible_ size must take a lot of work...”

The robotic arm creeps back around to Hinata’s front, tapping against his package. The steel hand makes quiet, mechanical noises as it moves... and _boy_ , is it moving fast right now, rubbing up and down on Hinata’s thoroughly teased member, causing such a delightful friction... 

“ _Gaaahhh~..._ f-fuck, Nagito...”

Hinata can already feel some precum oozing from his tip... 

“Hajime... you are gonna last out, aren’t you? You’re not gonna come this soon... while you’re still wearing clothes? Now, now... that’s not very fair, is it? I haven’t had my _fun_ with you yet...”

A part of Hinata’s brain secretly wishes that Komaeda would stop talking... his smooth, velvety voice is so seductive, just listening to him speak in such a manner is causing his dick to twitch like mad.

Komaeda presses another breathy kiss to his boyfriend’s neck as he prepares phase 2 of his masterplan; pushing the small discreet button on the underside of the prosthetic wrist, he returns the mechanism to Hinata’s concealed bulge — _the hand is now vibrating._

“ _FUCK~!_ ”

“... Honestly, Hajime. When you made this nifty little button for my new arm, you can’t say you didn’t have this particular scene in mind... _my little slut~_.”

And with that degrading slur, Hinata unleashes a loud whine... _and cums in his pants._

The touch sensor reticles in Komaeda’s steel fingers can feel the leaking of the hot, sticky fluids through the fabric as it spreads, causing a noticeable stain. _There’s so much cum..._

Komaeda feigns a shocked expression of disgust.

“Hajime!! I told you to last out longer than that! I haven’t even entered you yet... _such despair._ ”

Hinata is still not finished winding down from his climatic high when Komaeda strips him of his shirt, revealing his broad chest and firm abs that are glittering with beads of sweat from the warm island temperature. The brunette simply lets the other have his way with him with no fuss... Komaeda turns him around by the waist, and spanks him hard on the ass repeatedly, forcing him down onto his knees in the crumbling dirt below him.

“Ow!” That knocked him out of his post-climax euphoria.

“I’m going to show you what happens to naughty boys who don’t listen, Hinata...”

Hinata struggles to form coherent thoughts as he endures the rough slaps of Komaeda’s palms on his stinging buttocks. 

Komaeda fully tugs down his lover’s pants and boxers in one rugged movement, exposing his reddened, bare behind. His cock is still spurting some of his thick, milky seed onto the flower beds below... 

_ Ah yes, I’m going to enjoy this, indeed... _

“Nagito...? What are you...?”

Komaeda ignores the question. Instead, he reaches for the nearby hosepipe, turning the faucet... and hoses down Hinata’s asshole with a maniacal laugh echoing over the sprinkling sounds.

“ _NAGITO~!!!_ ”

_ This is worse than last time he had that damn hose! _

Although, there was no denying that, after the initial shock, the cool water feels... _strangely good..._ as it moistens up his entrance... 

“You’re such a whore for the hose, aren’t you, my love~?”

“Y-you’re not funny!”

More cackling laughter ensues... followed by an intrusion of something warm and slippery poking into his hole.

“ _Gnggh~!!_ What are you doing...?”

Komaeda can’t answer, for his smooth tongue is exploring Hinata’s inner walls...

_ Oh god... this is too much! Nagito’s eating my ass in public?! _

Hinata moans with such a heightened feeling of pleasure he’s never experienced before as the lucky one works a number on him with his tongue. He cups a feel of his sizeable testicles as they hang idly beneath the other male, massaging them with slender, bony fingers...

“ _Nagito~..._ please... I can’t anymore... I _need_ you...”

Komaeda stops, withdrawing.

“Huh? Not satisfied with my tongue, hmm? Very well, then... you are nice and wet for me now. _Just like a girl~..._ ”

“D-don’t compare my ass to a pussy!”

“You even _moan_ like a girl when my tongue is inside you... _hahahah~!_ ”

There’s just something about the tsundere side of Hinata that Komaeda can’t help but tease... it just makes him all the _more_ fuckable.

With one final quick flick of his tongue against Hinata’s entrance, causing a rather effeminate whine from the multi-talented Ultimate, Komaeda whips off his own shirt, carelessly tossing it on top of the painstakingly planted blooms (this warrants a disdainful look from Hinata, of course). His shorts and plaid boxers soon follow suit, landing in a heap.

With his hopeful rod stood to full attention, the porcelain-skinned male grips Hinata’s ass, spreading his cheeks to playfully brush the tip of his cock at his hole.

Hinata tries to bite back another extended groan — the teasing is all getting a bit too much to handle for the poor guy.

“Hajime... you trust me, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah... why?”

“... Good. Because... we’re trying something _new_. Keep your elbows on the ground, okay?”

What kind of request is _that?_ Hinata can’t possibly think—

Suddenly, Komaeda lifts Hinata’s legs, one at a time, into the air... resting them on each shoulder. Hinata can feel the soft tickling of Komaeda’s stray strands of hair on his soles.

“Oh god, I _knew_ it...”

_ He’s gonna fucking wheelbarrow me.  _

_ In. Public. _

_!!! _

“Try and keep your balance, babe. It’s gonna be a _bumpy ride~._ ”

_ *SLIP!* _

“ _GAHH~!!_ ”

The brunette feels the intrusion of Komaeda’s shaft slide into him with a slick roll of his hips. In no time at all, he’s thrusting away with a speedy momentum, many a delighted moan escaping the skinny male’s lungs. 

His cock begins hitting Hinata deep, stimulating his prostate, forcing him to clench his muscles in response, his insides hugging his lover’s member tight, squeezing Komaeda’s foreskin as he rides in and out and in again...

“ _Hnnnghhh~..._ ”

“ _Haaahh~..._ are you wanting _more_ , Hajime? Do you _like_ me using your body as an object for my enjoyment? Do you _want_ me to thoroughly abuse your beautiful ass? Well, do you?!”

He spanks him again, causing Hinata’s eyes to form tears. The stinging of his reddened cheek is nothing in comparison to how sore Hinata will be when this is all over...

“Well?! _DO YOU?!_ ”

“ _AAAGHH~!!_ You... you’re so... loud...! People will... hear... _f-f-fuuuuckkk~!!!_ ”

The slapping of Komaeda’s palm continues, like giddying up a pony. He’s laughing like a madman, getting off on having such power and control over his gorgeous boyfriend. Holding him like this... is bringing Komaeda so tantalisingly _close..._

“I’m... I’m gonna fill... your barrow... with _hope_ , Hajime...! I... I’ll wheel you... all the way... back to... the Reserve Course...! _Hahahahahhh~!!!_ ”

Hinata’s bicolored irises cross into double-vision territory. His jaw hangs open, panting like an obedient dog waiting for his bone. 

The truth is... he fucking _loves_ Komaeda taking control like this.

_ It’s fucking hot... everything about that crazy bastard is fucking hot...  _

Hinata’s cock has even somehow managed to grow rock-solid again... 

Despite the pair of them being drenched in sweat, Komaeda finally pulls down Hinata’s legs to the ground, and collapses on top of him, his cock only pushing farther into his unsuspecting boyfriend than ever before as they both lie in the soil. 

_ Komaeda is literally fucking him into the Earth below. _

“G-god, _Nagitoooo~... gahhh~!!!_ ”

“I’m so close... _*huff huff*..._ gonna... come inside you... _*pant*... nghhh~!!!_ ”

Both of them experience a loss of vision as they cry out together in near-perfect unison — Komaeda shoots his heavy load up into his beloved, firmly planting his seed inside him as planned. Together, they writhe about in the dirt like two horny boars, covered in dry mud and soil as it sticks to their dewy, moist flesh.

Gasping to catch his breath, Komaeda holds Hinata tight, keeping his pulsing cock firmly inside him so that he receives every drop of his thick, creamy fluids. He nuzzles his head into the other male’s shoulder, enjoying listening to Hinata moan out uncontrollably.

“Would you... like some help?” He strokes Hinata’s reappeared hard-on at the request.

“... No need...” As if on cue, Hinata spurts out even more cum than earlier... the ruined flowers getting showered in the fruits of his second orgasm. Together, they spoon close in the flower bed, enjoying the last of their shared high through a cuddle.

“W-wow... th-that was...”

“... _Amazing~_.”

“... Yeah. It was...”

Hinata pulls away so that Komaeda can slide out of him. He rolls over so that he can lovingly gaze upon his gorgeous, if not slightly insane, boyfriend’s face, caressing him.

“Fuck, I love you _so much~._ ”

“I love you _more_ , my sexy reserve course student~.”

“Don’t call me that... _just_ sexy will do~.”

“Oooh... _someone’s_ modest!”

“Just shut up and _kiss_ me, you lunatic~!”

Komaeda wastes no time obeying the command, pulling Hinata close, smiling throughout the entirety of the passionate kiss. If only it could last for _eternity_...

However, reality soon sinks in for the lovebirds — they are laying stark naked in a public flower bed, covered in dirt and cum.

“Mmm... Nagito... how did you know no one else would be in the park today?” Hinata asks, a little hesitant to pull away from the other’s lips.

“I didn’t... _I just trusted my luck~._ ”

“... You never cease to amaze me.”

He lifts his palm to stroke the Komaeda’s moist, red-hot cheek. The wavy-haired male holds his hand in place with his own, rubbing against Hinata’s soft touch.

“Hey... Hajime... what do you say that we get cleaned up? We can hose ourselves down...”

“Sure. I’d like that. Oh, and Nagito?”

“Yeah?”

“... You owe me new flowers. _You fucking ruined them_.”

“Oh? Hahahh... okay, babe. _It’s a deal~_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers — I hope you’re enjoying my series of pure, unadulterated Komahina smut! 
> 
> As a reward for reading to the end of this more humorous one-shot, I thought I’d provide a little context for this one. 
> 
> This idea came about when I was drawing some Komahina fanart (because I draw as well as write!) and asked my pal Leogun (aka the God of Naegami fanfic) what position I should draw them in... to which they replied “WHEELBARROW!”
> 
> And thus, a beautifully *cursed* fanfic was born.
> 
> Feel free to shoot me some other positions you’d like to see Komahina try in future fics in the comments!


End file.
